canyousurvive_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Can You Survive 25: The Saga
Can You Survive 25: The Saga was the twenty-fifth season of the Can You Survive series. The game began on April 19, 2017 and lasted for 42 days. It featured all returning players. In the end, Kait Jensen won the season over Anthony DeMott and Frances Diederich in a 5-3-1 vote. Production The theme of the season was decided upon in February 2017. Applications for returning players went out in March 2017. The cast was contacted on April 1st. Twists * Witch Hat - The Witch Hat was hidden on a previous season's board. It acted as a hidden immunity idol that could only be played at the final six judgement. If the player was eliminated with it, they had to will it to someone remaining in the game. * Unfit - On night one, contestants were informed that they had two days to get to know their tribe and cast a vote. * Trading Post - After each tribe voted someone out as "unfit", they learned that they were actually going to the other station on their tribe. They got select one person to join them. * Half Lives - Everyone has a partner in the game and they each have half of an idol. If their partner gets voted out, the remaining partner gets the full idol. * Stations - The game started with two tribes that were also split into two stations each. The station that comes in first wins immunity for their entire tribe. The losing tribe goes to judgement where the losing station is vulnerable. * Feudalism - At final 18, the two losing tribes went to judgement together and voted out one person out of the game. * Mass Accusation - When the game got to final 15, the tribes merged together for one night. Everyone individually voted to save two people in the game. The five poeple with the least amount of votes to save became nominated. They competed in a challenge where one person saved themself. Everyone in the game voted out one of the remaining four nominees. The four surviving nominees (including the immunity winner) became the new tribe captains where they chose who would be on the other tribe. * Base Camp Duel - After the second swap, the two tribes competed in challenges individually. Each tribe voted someone into the Base Camp Duel. Those two people competed in a duel where the loser left the game and the winner returned to their tribe with immunity. * Pirate Master - Following the merge, everyone competed in individual challenges. The two who received last place in the challenge would automatically receive a Black Spot. The winner would select two additional players to receive the Black Spot. Everyone would then vote for one of the four Black Spot recipients to leave the game. * Recommunication - At final six, each remaining player was partnered up with one juror. They competed in a challenge together where the winning pair won immunity for the partner in the game and recommunication for the partner in the jury. That juror was able to talk to everyone in the game and cast a vote at that judgement. Castaways The season featured all returning players from Ancient Greece through The Oregon Trail. Each season had at least one representative. The Wojans competed in separate seasons originally but joined together for this season as one player. : The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' Season Summary Episode Guide Voting History Notes Trivia *Each previous season is represented by at least one contestant.